Daffyd Thomas
Daffyd Thomas is a major character, who appeared in every season of Little Britain, including its Christmas specials and Little Britain USA spin-off. He was portrayed by Little Britain writer, star and actor, Matt Lucas. Daffyd lives in the Welsh village, Llandewi Breffi, where despite meeting many homosexual people, he claims to be the only gay person in the entirety of the village. He appears to be friends with the local barmaid, Myfanwy and is partial to Bacardi and Coke. His age is said to be 25 (in Season 1) but a quote from him suggests he is reaching 40. ("I've known I was gay since I was 22!") Appearance Daffyd is of average height, and slightly overweight, with short blonde hair. He is often seen wearing tight-fitting outfits usually made out of leather. Personality Whilst Daffyd can be shown to be friendly and civil at times, shags and gets angry quite frequently. He is also known to be very dramatic especially about his sexuality. Daffyd, of course, likes to put emphasis on his homosexuality and will bring it up at any opportunity. Despite this, Daffyd does not like to socialise with gay people, doesn't catch on when people are gay or get involved in homosexual activities. Daffyd frequently likes to portray himself as a victim of society, acting as if he is living in an age where gay people are not tolerated. In reality, though, much of his "grief" is self-inflicted and in retrospect, Daffyd is not a very nice man. Whilst the rest of the village is shown to be very open and friendly towards him, Daffyd will often treat them with extreme hostility (especially from Season 2 onwards). Whenever anyone tries to interact with him Daffyd will act as if these innocent people made a homophobic remark about him. If anybody tries to get close to or help Daffyd, his behaviour often enrages and drives them away. Perhaps the most poignant example of this was when his mother returned home from a shopping venture in the third series. Striking up a conversation with him, she tried to persuade her son that it was time for him to move on and become more independent (i.e. get a job and his own place). Daffyd however, acted as though they lived in an age where homosexuals were not tolerated, stating he would be unable to do any of these things due to his sexuality. His refusal to accept that people don't act like that anymore annoyed his mother, and when Daffyd refused to help her with the shopping she called him a "Big poof". Daffyd promptly leapt to his feet, called her a homophobe and threaten to report her to childline, claiming she had rejected him due to his sexuality. As such Daffyd appears to have very few friends outside his family, with the exception of his barmaid Myfanwy, who he later discovers is a lesbian. He is also shown to be very selfish and lazy. Family Daffyd comes from a very large family, as he has made reference to several aunts and uncles throughout the series. It is unknown how many of these are related to him by blood, however. Even so, homosexuality seems to run in the Thomas family, with many of his family members confirmed as being homosexual including: *Daffyd's mother - who according to Myfanwy has had 'fanny fun' with Myfanwy's Aunt Ruth. *Daffyd's father *Daffyd's uncles- he claims that two of his uncles live in San Francisco *Daffyd's cousin *Daffyd's aunt *Daffyd's brother - Dewi, Daffyd's brother, is gay and has a Spanish boyfriend called Pedro. Despite this, it is clear that some Thomas' (including Daffyds parents) are capable of maintaining bisexual relationships. Due to his insistence on being the "only gay" wherever he goes, Daffyd has no love life, and so far as we know, has never had any boyfriends. He once entered the local pub with a lost Spanish girl who Daffyd claimed was his girlfriend. It quickly became clear that she does not speak a word of English or Welsh as she looked very bored during an episode of Pobol y Cwm as Daffyd mentions. What became of her and their 'relationship' is unknown. Homophobia Despite claiming to be homosexual himself, Daffyd is actually very homophobic, and he also gets cross when people are not homophobic toward him. This works both ways, however, as whenever an opportunity presents itself Daffyd will treat people as if they had made a harsh comment about him simply because of his sexuality. Notable examples include: - *When Myfanwy organised a 'Gay Night' for Daffyd in the pub, gay men poured into the pub, only for Daffyd to chase them out with a barstool shouting "Get back, you gay bastards!" Likewise in an earlier episode, he tricked a group of gay Star Trek fans into leaving the pub by pretending that Myfanwy had ordered them to leave. *He calls a church boy a "queer basher" when he says hello to Daffyd after a 'Hamlet' audition. In fact in most of the episodes that followed this one Daffyd would act as if people he passed/met in the street had made harsh comments about him, whilst said people were actually shown to be open and friendly towards him. *At Myfanwy's civil partnership to another woman, Daffyd expressed disgust about their plans to adopt, which highly annoyed them both. *In the same episode, Daffyd met an attractive lesbian and said she was far too good looking to be a lesbian stating that he thought lesbians were "just the ones who couldn't get boyfriends". This also annoyed Myfanwy and her partner, the latter of whom promptly said to Daffyd "Oh piss off you stupid little poof". He then remarked on her homophobia saying he would not tolerate it, only to turn round as he left and say "Dirty fat lezzers" *When Daffyd discovered that many of the people at 'The Scarecrow and Mrs King' were homosexual or bisexual he left the pub, stating his intentions to leave the village saying how disgusting he thought they were. *He deliberately sabotaged the opening of Myfawny's greek gay bar by not handing out many leaflets, despite walking past many gay people. This backfired, as one of the people he did hand a leaflet to actually turned out to be gay. *Daffyd voted Leave in the Brexit referendum to stop "gays coming over from Europe." There have however been two occasions when Daffyd expressed interest in other men: * When Daffyd went down to the local blacksmith to confront a man named Noel about buying a magazine that Daffyd usually always buys, he became attracted to the handsome, well-built man he believed to be Noel. This was, in fact, Noel's brother Rhys, and when Noel emerged, Daffyd found him much less appealing and promptly ran away. * In the first episode of Little Britain abroad, whilst 'promoting' Myfanwy's new bar, Daffyd struck up a conversation with a gay man and seemed to express some interest in homosexual activities. He still denied the man information concerning the bar, as he was not convinced that the man or any of the others he had met was gay. The Only Gay in the Village / on the Island/ on Campus Daffyd persistently claims to be "The Only Gay in the Village", and later "The Only Gay on Campus" and one occasion "The Only Gay on the Greek island of Mykonos". This is blatantly not true and becomes even less so with each passing episode of Little Britain. Over the course of the show, Daffyd meets numerous gay people in and out of the village (in no small part due to most of them being bisexual or gay) but either doesn't realise/comprehend/accept that any of them are gay. Unawareness With some people, Daffyd doesn't even realise that they are gay at all. *In Daffyd's gay quiz, he tested a homosexual man, asking him what he believed to were questions only a gay man could answer. The first was who played Dorothy in the Wizard of OZ which both the man and Myfanwy got right. Daffyd then asked which character from a television well-known television programme (Are You Being Served) was gay. After everyone in the pub answered in unison (Mr Humphrey), Daffyd was surprised to learn that it was an entirely different character to the one he believed (Captain Peacock, who wasn't gay). *Daffyd's brother (Dewi) told Daffy that he was planning on coming out to his mother and father. After Daffyd had displayed his confusion, Dewi shed light on the fact that he too was homosexual, and in a relationship with Pedro. Daffyd, who did not pick up on the latter fact, seemed quite annoyed by this revelation, claiming there can only be one gay in the family. After Dewi leaves in disgust (because Daffyd refused to accept this new development), Myfanwy scolded him for saying such horrible things to Dewi and his boyfriend, Pedro, at which point Daffyd again shows complete surprise as he didn't realise Pedro was gay as well. Denying With other homosexuals, Daffyd denies their being gay. *Daffyd's hairdresser claimed he was gay but Daffyd said it was "To early to tell". *When a gay man moved into the village Daffyd claimed that he was the gay and that the new guy was "probably just a bit poofy". *When Dewi told Daffyd he was homosexual, Dafydd asked Dewi if he might be bisexual - Dewi and Pedro strongly denied this. Daffyd also didn't realise that Pedro was gay either until Myfanwy pointed it out to him. *The best example was when he walked along a beach in Mykonos full of gay men but claimed all of them were straight, despite two of these men kissing openly in public. Not everything he preaches? When looked at in context, Daffyd's homophobia, inability to recognise gay people and general denial might be an indication that he isn't actually gay at all. It is, therefore, possible that Daffyds homosexual claims stem from a persistent (bordering on narcissistic) need for attention and a desire to be treated/regarded as special. Leaving Llandewi Breffi On the last episode of season 3 Daffyd Thomas decides to leave Llandewi Breffi because of his perceived homophobia. Myfanwy took him to a train station to catch a train to London after him sarcastically congratulating the pub for forcing him to leave the village because of his homosexuality. When Myfanwy tells him that in London he could no longer be the only gay in the village, he pretends to have missed his train (even though another one would leave in 5 minutes), so he returns to the pub and asks for a Bacardi and Coke. Catchphrases *"I'm the only gay in the village." *"I'll have another Bacardi and Coke please, Myfanwy." *"Oh it's so hard being the only gay in the village!" *"Oh Myfanwy, there just aren't any other gays round here!" *"HOMOPHOBE!" Category:Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Characters played by Matt Lucas